gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jeremiah Garland/A Few Things To Say
Well, it's been a while since I've written a blog like this, so I thought I would, to get get a few things across. Chat Moderator Yeah... You knew I'd have to write a lengthy acceptance speech. I've been on this wiki now for one year, six months, three days, and about five and a half hours. When I first joined one year, six months, three days, and about five and a half hours ago, I never expected to become a chat moderator or rollback. Yet I have, and I cannot be more honoured. I know what you're probably thinking: "Jeremiah, you're just a chat moderator, it's no big deal." Yes, I understand that the position itself is no big deal, but what is a big deal is that I got it given my history. Since my beginning on the wiki, I've had several screw-ups; whether it be creating mass roleplay drama, angering Pearson, chat raiding other wikis, and of course, the whole episode with the BNO. Point is, I've had my share of mistakes and questionable decisions. I, needless to say, strongly regret every mistake I've made, and hereby vow to never jump into something without thinking about it. I will devote my time on the wiki to fulfilling my role as rollback and chat moderator, which you people have so generously offered me. I cannot thank you all enough for giving me a second chance, or, perhaps, several second chances. Yes, I have been very immature in the past. With these new duties, however, I pledge to put the immaturity behind me, and strive to do my best. Of course, my sense of humour has not changed, and, while I will try to perform my duties as chat moderator, I'll always continue to joke around during appropriate times to do so. For everybody who thinks the admins hold grudges, or have a "select inner-circle", you'd be wrong. Three months ago, the BNO was hated by many, and provided the admins with several headaches. During that time, I accepted the sad fact that I'd never become anything more than a simple user. I can not thank you enough for seeing past my horrendous past on the wiki, and offering me another chance. In short, I hereby pledge to perform my newly assigned duties to the best of my abilities, will abide by the rules myself, will show no bias when enforcing rules, and will strive to make the wiki a better place. In addition, I'm going to take a fresh start personality-wise. I realise I may have been rude to some users, come across as arrogant or selfish, or may have done something else to offend someone. This will be no more. Thank you all, once again. Wiki Newsletter On an unrelated note, G-Man and myself have received admin approval to start back up the wiki newsletter! Its previous editors, Benjy and Sharpe, aren't extremely active, and it has been nearly seven months since the last newsletter was made. To end the hiatus, G-Man and I are already brainstorming ideas for the new newsletter, and will likely have a belated November issue out in a matter of days. We plan to cover both in-game news, and happenings on the wiki itself, as well a variety of other things. I encourage everybody to read it, when we release it. Johnny Goldtimbers Johnny, it's no secret that you and I have had a very rough relationship. Many times you have announced your disdain for me, as I have for you. In spite of recent events, I want to put that behind us, and start over. Making Mallace king of Spain a few weeks back surely was a mistake, and I apologise for doing so without your approval. Truth is, I respect you for your intelligence, integrity, and ability to lead. While we may not always agree on everything, I really wish to put our hate for each other behind us, and begin anew. Regarding Pearson As I mentioned above, it's been a couple of weeks since the Spain incident that angered Pearson, resulting in a mass of drama to hit the wiki. Fortunately, that drama has subsided, there have been no more vandal attacks, and everything appears to be back to normal. I take full responsibility for causing the incident in the first place, and once again apologise for the results that ensued. As many of you know, the holidays are approaching. This is not a time for arguing or attacking. I encourage everybody to end the arguments on Pearsons wiki, as I have. Pearson, if you are reading this, I, and several others, are sick of the fights that have occured between our wikis. Can we end this meaningless dispute? Roleplay disagreements aside, this fighting has been silly and ridiculous. Although I cannot speak for everybody on our wiki, I personally pledge to spread no more ill will on your wiki, if you pledge to do the same. Let's enjoy the holidays and discontinue this meaningless wiki war. I may or may not add more to this blog. If I do not, thank you everybody for taking the time to read! Category:Blog posts